


Why I Casey Jones Love Raphael

by orphan_account



Series: TMNT Drabbles [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Epic Bromance, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles....drabbles....i think you get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Casey Jones Love Raphael

Hey 

I'm casey jones! 

That's right 'THE CASEY JONES'

and this is ten reasons why i love raphael. 

**Epic Gang Bang**

**_________________**

1.He's fun to hang around when were beating up bad guys were like Epic!

**Anger Problem**

**________________**

2.he sorta has an anger problem, but That's why i love him

**Cry**

**_________________**

3.when he cries, i know i can be there for him and hold him.

**Fight**

**___________________**

4.when he and i ever get in a fight i all was know how to win his heart back

**Rough Sex**

**____________________**

5.When we have sex, we all was like it rough.

**Sick**

**___________________**

6.When ever he's sick  I'm all was there to take care of him

**Sky**

**___________________**

7.We all was loved looking at the sky at night.

**Rooftop Breeze**

**_________________**

8.We loved Jumping the rooftops with each other feeling the breeze, it feels epic

**Spike**

**___________________**

9.raph all was had a sensitive spot for animals one time he rescued this turtle that got flushed down a toilet i think his name was spike?

**Sleepless**

**___________________**

10.Raph all was tiers himself everytime after training lucky I'm there to help sleep.


End file.
